


Genesis

by Original_Teen



Category: Sci Fi - Fandom
Genre: Meta human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Teen/pseuds/Original_Teen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a strange rock falls from the sky, individuals begin manifesting absurd abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

I sighed before getting up off of the couch and grabbing my car keys. It was nearly 7:30. My friends had a party to go to, and me being the only one with the car, I was the driver. They agreed at 7:30 they would all be ready at John's house.

I was almost out of the door when I heard my name being called. My mother was in the kitchen cooking. "Donovan, where are you headed?". I turned on my heel to face her.

"Oh you know, the guys and I-", was all I had to say. "Oh right, you're driving them to that party outside of town.".

Her face suggested she was against my part in driving them. "Mom, I'm going too.". She shook her head. She knew me too well. She knew I'd much rather stay inside and read or just watch a movie. "Be back before midnight, or call me.", was all she said before returning to the kitchen.

I walked out of the house and started my car before backing out of the driveway and making my way down the streets until I was at John's house. The entire gang was standing outside.

John stood against his house smoking a cigarette. When he saw me pull up he stomped it out. The group began to get antsy. 

"Let's go, we got a party to fuck up!!", Craig yelled before running to the door and sliding in the seat directly behind mine.

"Hey Don, ready?", he nearly yelled. "Yeah, and you need to lower your voice.", I said. He laughed and pulled on my seat. "Loosen up, man! End of the year party, let's get fucked up!".

"Language.", John said as he opened the passenger door and sat down in the shotgun seat. Finally Michael and Jason piled in through the passenger side rear door. "Sorry Donovan, Jason had to make sure he looked good.", Michael said.

Jason punched his arm in response. "Shut up, I'm just trying to look well enough for the party.".

I accelerated and we started the drive out of town to the party's location in the woods. "You say that like it's a formal party.", John said calmly. He turned to face Jason in the back seat.

"It's a kickback in the woods with a couple of kegs and whatever everyone brings.".

"Yeah but there's gonna be girls right?", Jason asked. We all laughed at him. "Man, like you're gonna bring one home!", Craig said. Everyone laughed harder at that, then Jason leaned forward to talk to me.

"Oh yeah Don, stop here.", he said asked he pointed to a Liquor Store. "What the hell, you can't get anything there.", I said.

"Oh yeah, watch.", was all he said. I shrugged and pulled into the parking lot. He got out of the car. "I'll be right back.", he said with a grin on his face. We all waited what seemed like an hour, and Jason came out with a bottle of alcohol. He was beaming when he sat down in the car.

John turned to face him, and so did I. "How did you buy that?", he asked. Craig started to laugh. "He didn't buy it!", he nearly shouted as the clerk came outside looking for Jason with a broomstick. 

"Oh shit, go, go, go!", Michael said as I drove away from the store, the clerk yelling at us. Jason smiled. "Told you I could get it.". 

"You fucking moron, now my car is on camera!", I yelled in anger. John shook his head. "We weren't parked so he could see the licence plate. We'll be okay.". I exhaled deeply. I suddenly smelled cigarette smoke. I looked through my rear view mirror to see Craig lighting a cigarette. 

"You better crack a window.", I said. He nodded and rolled down the window. I remained on edge until we made it to the party, around 8:20, the sun low in the sky.

I parked the car and we all got out. Jason flaunted his bottle of Jack Daniels to a group of guys huddled around the ice chest. "Where's the kegs?", Craig asked. They shrugged. One of them, who I knew by the name Clark said, "They're on the the way, last I heard.".

******

The party went along smoothly for 3 and a half hours. Everything was fine until I noticed Craig was missing. I found Michael and John and asked them, "Craig is missing, should we look for him?". Michael shook his head. "Naw, knowing Craig he probably went to pee. Or light something on fire.". I looked at John.

"Don, just relax. Man, only you could still be uptight at a party.". He laughed it off, so I relaxed a little. I noticed Jason was leaned against a tree, talking to a girl. I pointed him out to John, who smiled. 

"Well I guess I owe him 20 bucks. He bet me he'd talk to a girl before anyone else.". I nodded towards him, Jason smiled. He and the girl talked for a while. I wandered off with Michael and John, drinking and talking. Mostly about what seemed like a good idea for summer.

"We could take a trip to Texas, see the beach.", I said. John nodded in agreement, drinking a cup of beer. He was about to say something, but Michael got our attention. 

"Guys, this doesn't look good.", motioning over to Jason. Apparently the girl he was talking to had a boyfriend and he wasn't too amused.

"Shit.", was all John said before we made our way over there. Jason and the guy stared each other down before the guy suckerpunched Jason and knocked him over.

Before John and I could react, suddenly Craig came running out of the darkness of the woods and hit the guy square in the face with a right hook, slamming the guy into a tree.

The party erupted into a massive group fight, and in the moment someone knocked over a keg, breaking the tap and spilling beer everywhere. It seemed enough to break it up, and I took the chance to grab Craig, who was now covered in blood and beer.

"Aw shit, I smell like beer now!", Craig yelled, oblivious to the fact he was gushing blood from a cut above his eyebrow. We went to the car so I could see the wound.

"Is it bad?", he asked. Michael and Jason walked over to us. "Yeah, you might need stitches..", Jason said. I called John over to us.

"What's up?", he asked, shaking off from the fight. His knuckles were red. He noticed Craig. "Alright, we gotta go.". We all piled back into the car and started the drive back into town.

       ***

The drive was slow, the dark dirt roads made me nervous to drive fast, and Craig's eye had stopped bleeding after 20 minutes. He was laughing about it.

"MAN, I kicked his ass, huh?". We were silent. I was watching the road when Craig began to try to grab my attention. 

"Don.".  
"Donnie.".  
"Donnie Boy.".  
"Don Don.".  
"Donovan.".

I snapped at him, the over used Family Guy joke only angering me. "Jesus Christ, Craig, what?!". He laughed to himself. Then he stopped. "Do you still have your telescope in the trunk?". I thought to myself. 

"Yeah, why?". He shifted in his seat. "Let's stop in the field right here and look at the stars.". I shook my head. "No, your eye needs to be looked at.", Michael said. Craig got upset.

"No it doesn't, it's not even bleeding anymore. Besides,we're already here, the country sky has tons of stars. C'mon Don, you know you want to.".

I thought about it for a few minutes. Eventually I asked John, "You think we should?". He shrugged. "It's up to you, Don.".

Jason started laughing. "It's like you two are the parents and Craig is the kid.". Michael spoke up for me. "Shut up, Jason. If anything, they're like brothers.". Which was true enough.

John and I knew each other from elementary school. We'd been friends ever since. Him and I, we've been through a lot together. So yeah, we were like brothers.

I laughed to myself and pulled into the field the road was going through. Craig laughed with excitement. "Alright, Don, you rock.". I pulled deep into the field and turned off the car. Craig went over to the trunk and I unlocked it for him. He pulled out the telescope and set it up. At least in his way.

After I set it up correctly, Craig had a blast checking out the stars, and the moon. Jason and Michael started a campfire while John and I sat on the roof of the car, just enjoying the night.

"Hey Don I'm gonna grab a beer, you want one?", he asked. I was confused. "Where the hell did we get beer?". He reached into the back seat and pulled out a couple of beers.

"I grabbed a 20 pack when we left. It was left by a tree, my guess is some freshman brought it and felt dumb after seeing the kegs, so he just dropped it by a tree.". He shrugged and twisted the cap off his bottle.

"Whatever, our gain, his loss.", I said as I grabbed my beer. Before I opened it, I realized I was the driver. "I can't drink, I'm supposed to drive, remember?".

"Dude, Craig is gonna be trying to see any proof of government secrets or aliens, and Jason and Michael already have a fire going. We're gonna be here a while. Just drink some.".

I thought about it, and figured he was right. So I took a swig and enjoyed my beer.

About 5 beers later, when I was about to look for a tree to take a leak on, Craig was shouting about something. I turned to see him shouting, "Don, look! What is it?". I was a little drunk, so I just said, "Well since you're the only one using the telescope, I wouldn't know.".

But then I noticed he was pointing into the sky. I looked up and saw a group of shooting stars. I laughed.

"Meteorites, Craig. Shooting stars.". It was time for a Meteor Shower anyway, and the country sky was clear enough to see them. I smiled. Until one of the meteors got bigger, and brighter.

"Holy shit!", I heard Jason and John yell simeotaneously. 

The meteor had broken through the atmosphere and I realized it must be huge. I hit the deck and screamed, "On the ground, NOW!". Everyone followed.

The space rock flew over our heads, lighting up the night sky. It crashed further into the field, and a loud boom echoed. We were all silent, in shock all awe from what happened.

"That was awesome!", Craig yelled. He ran to the car and got in his seat. "Come on, let's go!", he yelled.

"The fuck do you mean?", John asked. Craig shouted back, "Let's go look at it! Come on Donovan!". I took a few seconds to process what he said, but I finally realized what he said.

Normally I'd have argued, realizing the dangers we could have faced. 

But I was drunk. So I agreed. We piled into the car, leaving the telescope behind and driving blindly towards where we saw the meteor dissappear.

And if I knew then what I know now, the consequences for messing with that rock, I wouldn't have gone. I'd have drove us home. But I didn't...


	2. Emergency

I floored it through the field, driving aimlessly through the dark. I couldn't see anything except the narrow area in front of the car illuminated by the head lights.

We were all excited, the meteor had to have been huge, and it flew right over our heads. The tail was a bright orange and yellow, like a streak of sunlight across the night sky.

"Don, slow down a bit.", John said. He searched for the meteor, we all did. Craig was fussing in his seat, and Jason kept telling him to stop. Michael had his head out the window, looking for signs where the rock landed. Suddenly he screamed.

"Right ahead, it landed right ahead!". I was suddenly filled with vigor and revved the engine, the car speeding up into the darkness. Michael pulled his head back into the car.

"I think I see it.", John said. We drove until we came across it. 

It was massive, the large rock easily being the size of a Volkswagen. The impact created a huge crater, and the dirt was charred. I parked the car on the lip of the crater, and left the headlights on. We all got out to look at it.

The stone was still glowing faintly, a dark red. An intense heat radiated from it, preventing us from getting to close. A tree close to the impact site was charred black, the leaves had fallen off. Craig was oddly silent, unusual for him.

"You okay?", Michael asked. He nodded. Then he spoke up.

"It's just awe inspiring, you know? This rock was out there.", he said while motioning to the sky. "It was out THERE, in space. It's probably thousands of years old, traveled so far. And now it's here.".

He went to touch the rock, and before I could stop him, his hand was already on the stones surface. I expected him to shout in pain, or reel back, but he didn't.

"How isn't it burning you?", Jason asked. Craig smiled. "Guys, it feels alive.".

"Bullshit", I drunkenly spouted out before slamming my hand on the meteor. And surprisingly enough, it was only warm. The surface glowed like it was at least a thousand degrees, but it wasn't even hot.

"Do you feel it?", Craig asked. I didn't really feel anything, or sense life. But I nodded. John, and then Michael and finally Jason placed their hands on the meteor. It was like a ritual.

"I guess this is our good omen.", John joked. "This summer will be the greatest we'll have.".

Before I could say something back to him, the meteor started to groan. We all looked at each other, reassuring we all heard the sound. Then the meteor groaned even louder and cracked open, releasing a thick white smoke.

"What the hell!", I screamed. We all removed our hands and stepped back. I went to climb out of the crater, but suddenly a heavy drousy feeling came over me, and I passed out.

*****

I woke up the next morning, hung over. I groaned and suddenly felt grit against my face. I opened my eyes to see the early morning sky. Suddenly I remembered the meteor and pulled myself up from the dirt.

I turned to see the meteor, and saw nothing. The huge space rock that we drove into the field to see was apparently gone, without a trace. I looked around to see my friends all asleep in the crater, and I assumed the vapor from the meteor had made us all pass out.

"Wake Up!", I shouted. They all remained asleep, so I yelled it again, louder until they all woke up. Craig was at first blurry about everything, but he must have remembered the meteor. He turned to see the rock, only to be disappointed to find it gone.

"What the....".  
"Guys! It's gone!".

The rest of the group noticed and started scratching their heads in confusion. Craig went to where the rock was and started kicking dirt. He then kneeled and picked up a small rock, the size of a large orange. It was a vibrant cobalt, with silvery metallic speckles.

"Is that it?", John asked. He held out his hand and Craig reluctantly gave it to him. He examined it for a few seconds, feeling the texture of it with his index finger.

I exhaled deeply before realizing we'd been out all night. "John, check your cell phone.". He dug into his pocket and pulled his iPhone out. "Dude, your mom's been calling. Yours too, Jason.".

I heard Jason mumble to himself before getting his cell phone out to call his mom. Suddenly Craig rushed over to Jason and stopped him.

"Dude, you can't call your mom yet, we have to make up a story about what happened.". Jason nodded and put his cell phone back in his pocket. Then he said, "Craig, your eye.".

"Yeah, we have to explain that.", I grimaced. Jason shook his head. "No, Don, his eye is fine. There's no scar, it's just GONE.". I looked over at Craig, and sure enough he somehow had healed during the night. Craig felt it. "Huh...", was all he said.

"Fuck it, let's just go back. We'll think of a story on the way back.", Michael said. I didn't fight him on that. We got in my car and drove away from the crater.

We were thrown off when we had almost made it back through the field and back to the road, and noticed a news van, along with two cop cars. I slowed my driving and pulled up near the squad car. The officer waved at us.

The officer walked up to the window slowly, and I nearly had had a panic attack. "How are you, Officer?", I managed to choke out.

"Couldn't help to notice you coming from the campsite.".  
"Campsite?", I asked.  
He nodded. "Yup, a makeshift campsite back there, and I found a few beer bottles. You don't look old enough to drink.".

Before I said anything, John spoke up. "Yes sir, we had a few beers last night, just camped out and watched the meteor shower last night.".

"Yeah, the news came down here, talking about a meteor fell from space and landed out in a field. You see anything?", the officer asked. I shook my head, "I did not, we didn't.". The officer stared at me for asked few seconds.

"Okay. Next time you come out here and drink, go further in the woods so we don't catch you. Get out of here.".

I pulled onto the road and drove away as fast as I could. "I thought we were busted for the beer, man.", Jason said. John laughed. "Country cops, man. Just be honest, they'll usually let shit slide.".

The drive was peaceful until we made it back to the neighborhood. Then I let John and everyone out, where I came and picked them up. John lingered at the window while everyone came inside. He pulled his head in the window.

"What's up?", I asked. He laughed. He pulled the small meteor fragment from his jacket pocket and handed it to me. "Hold onto it. A souvenir or something.". I laughed.

"Isn't Craig gonna want this?". John shrugged. "I don't care.". And like that he walked back into the house. I smiled and drove back to my house.

I unlocked the door and walked in. My mother was already awake watching the news. She saw me and before I could come up with an excuse, she yelled, "Sit down, you have to see this.". So I took my spot on the couch and looked at the TV screen.

I nearly lost it. My mom went into these kitchen and asked me if it wanted coffee. "Yeah sure.", I said. 

The news was at the field where the meteor had landed. The reporter was a few yards from the crater.

"Last night in the late hours, locals saw a meteor crash into this field, but it appears, the meteor is gone.". The camera zoomed in on the crater, the soil blackened. The tree nearby the crater was shown too, but strange enough, it was completely rejuvenated, the leaves had grown back and the bark was unscathed.

My mother returned from the kitchen and sat down next to me with my coffee. "Isn't that odd?", she asked. I nodded. Then she looked at me and remembered I was gone all night.

"Where have you been?", she asked. I racked my brain for an excuse she'd believe. After a few seconds, I had one.

"I got too drunk at the party and slept in the car.". She looked at the me. "You're supposed to drink in moderation.". I sat on the couch and continued watching the news. The reporter turned and started talking to an eyewitness.

And sure enough it was Clark, one of the people from the party. He looked like he hadn't slept yet. He was talking about the meteor.

"Yeah we were just out in the woods having a good time and then suddenly we saw the meteor shower. It was a blast, and then suddenly that huge one comes falling outta the sky, it was so bright. It lit up everything.".

"And then what did you do?", the reporter asked. Clark shrugged.

"Well when it got light enough I went to look for it and didn't find anything. The cops were already out here.". Then the reporter faced the camera. 

"Well, the local officials say that there wasn't a meteor shower expected last night, and even stranger, they say meteors don't just dissappear like this. Whatever happened, it wasn't natural.".

I was frozen in place. My mother looked and me for my opinion on the event. "Well Donovan, what do you think?". It took me and few seconds to get my brain working again.

"Oh, yeah it's odd.". Mom didn't ask anything else. I sat on the couch before realizing I had left my telescope at the field. I checked my phone and called John. He answered almost immediately. 

"Yeah?".  
"Hey it's me. I just remembered my telescope. It's still at the field. We need to go get it".  
"Oh Don we can't.".

I stood up and walked outside so I could talk privately. 

"What do you mean, we CAN'T? That telescope was 300 a Christmas gift. I can't just leave it.".

John was silent for a second. "Dude. The feds are all over that place.". I sighed. "And the cops were cool about us, remember?". 

"No Don, you don't understand. The FEDS.", He said with a serious tone in his voice. "The feds, like the FBI?", I asked. "I don't know what they are, but they've got Haz-Mat dudes near the crater, the entire field is barricaded off, and there's dudes patrolling the area. Don, they act like the rock was radioactive.".

I lost my breath at that point. Radioactive? What the hell, man. I was too young for Cancer. John started talking again.

"Look, we're gonna go to the mall later. Come meet us there. If there's a telescope there, I'll help you get it. We all will.".

I gazed into the sky, lost in thought. "Yeah, sure. Later.". I hung up the phone. I went inside the house and made my way to my room. I layer on the bed and started thinking about the meteor. I remembered the small piece was in my pocket. I quickly fished it out and examined it.

It didn't look radioactive. But you can't see radiation, for I all I knew it could've been teeming with radioactivity. I stared at it.

The silvery streaks gleamed in the rays of the early morning sun. I sat up and placed it on my nightstand near my bed. I layer down to get some sleep.

 

I woke up late, around 4:00. I checked my phone and saw that John had called me. I recalled him. He answered.

"What's up?", I asked. "The guys and I are about to leave for the mall. We'll see you there.". 

"Yeah sure I'm on my way.", I said before hanging up. I stretched a bit before making my way out of the house. Mom didn't say anything. I drove down to the mall and found a parking spot relatively close to the entrance. I made my way inside and checked my phone. John had texted me.

"We'll be at the Food Court.".

I put my phone away and went to the food court. They were all sitting at a booth, and stood up when they saw me. Jason pointed to a store on the second floor. "They look like they'd have a telescope.".

I looked up to the store. It was a rc store. "They might, but I don't know.". I turned to face Craig. "How's your eye feel?".

He rubbed his fingers across where his cut was. "It's odd, I'd figure it'd be there for a bit, but it's just gone.". I suddenly remembered what John told me. 

"Sit down for a minute, we need to talk.". Everyone saw the look on my face and sat back down. I huddled forward, practically leaning into the table.

"Okay, so there were the hazardous material guys outside, right?". Jason nodded. "That guy Clark called us. He said after he got done talking to the news, all these big as vans rolled up and started barking orders to everyone. He practically got dragged out by one of the hazmat dudes. He said he saw the guys running around with one of those machines that measure radiation.".

He proceeded to mimic the movements. "A Geiger Counter.", I said. He nodded. "Craig's eye healed miraculously, and there's pentagon type people at the crater. What do you think what the meteor was?", Michael asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know, but do you guys feel anything different?", I asked. They were all silent. "Not really.", John said. I sighed before standing up from the table.

"Alright, I'm gonna see if they're selling telescopes anywhere.", I said. John stood up. "I wanna see if they've got rc boats anyway, I'll come with you.".

"We'll stay here.", Craig said. John and I started our way towards the escalators. "Dude, what do you think the deal is with the government people over there?", John asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't know, but I feel like we should lay low, and keep our mouths shut.", I said. We were about to get on the escalators when the lights in the mall suddenly dimmed, the only illumination coming from the skylight.

"What the hell was that?", I asked out loud. Then I got my answer.


End file.
